Firehouse 51's new resident is an old friend
by SeavampOnceNCISgirl
Summary: Ashley is a paramedic, She is from a family of Firefighter, her dad was a firefighter, had a best friend who was a firefighter who is Peter Mills' dad. Ashley & Peter grew up together and dated for 4 years until Ashley went to a Paramedic school in seattle. She moves back, get introduced to Firehouse 51 resident which is when she sees Peter for the first time in 2 years. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was the newest member of Firehouse 51, I wasn't a firefighter but I was a paramedic. I have a lot of history with firefighters. For one thing my father was a firefighter, he was happy with the career I had chosen, even though I wasn't a firefighter he was still very proud of me. Not only was my dad a firefighter but his best friend was a firefighter not only that but all of our family were very close with their whole family. They had a daughter and a son, in my family I was the only girl in a family of boys 4 brothers whom I loved so much because they made me so competitive I was the 2nd oldest in my family. My oldest brother Chris was 3 years older than me but he was the one I was closest with, next brother Ben was 2 years younger, then Jonathan who was 3 years younger than Ben and finally the baby of the family with 2 years younger than Jonathan, my youngest brother Noah. I was now 23, which made my oldest brother Chris 26, married with a 3 year old girl named Kate and I had just found out from my brother that his wife Laura was 4 months pregnant not to mention that he is a firefighter just like his dad; Ben 21 with a serious girlfriend of almost 1 years and from what I was told by him he didn't know when but he knew that this was the girl he was going to marry also going to be a firefighter but he was in the academy right now; Jonathan 18 a senior in high school no girlfriend and not sure yet if he wanted to be a firefighter; lastly Noah 16 sophomore in high school no girlfriend and wanting to be in the "family" business. My dad's best friend family was a little different, a guy Peter and a girl Elise. Peter was close to my age, he was 1 year older than me and when our families got together I would always be playing with Peter. His sister would be playing with my second youngest brother. I heard my mother say one time we were together that we were destined to get married on day. I ignored her for a while because Peter was my best friend and I thought I would be weird to get married to him, but then I got to high school, Peter got muscular and I started to like him then in senior year of high school he asked me out I said yes. We then dated for the next 4 years and all I can say about then were they were the most special and most precious years of my life. Peter was amazing I love everything about him, especially his kisses they were prefect. One day we were on a date, I had something I had to tell him, he said he had to tell him but I thought what I was going to say was bigger. I said I had been accept into a paramedic academy in Seattle, I had told him they had wanted me to apply so I did and they told me I got accepted. He was a little upset and he had a right to be his girlfriend of 4 years was now leaving for a few and he was also in the fire academy. I said I didn't want to break up but long distance relationships usually don't work so I suggested we put our relationship on hold for now. Which we did that happened 2 years ago and now I am back in Chicago, which I planned to do no matter how much I loved Seattle which was a lot. I was working with firefighter closest I was going to be an actual firefighter, it was my first day at the station when I got there I was so excited my first day at work. I saw a couple guys talking once they realized I was watching then they turned to me.

"Yes can we help you?" one of them said.

"Yes kinda of well you see I am the newest paramedic for ambulance 61" I said.

"Oh well nice to meet you my name is Matt Casey, lieutenant for truck and this is one of the people I have command over Otis was previously a candidate but we got a new one so he is off the hook" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever I will let everyone know about your arrival - wait what's your name?" Otis said

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Bray" I said shaking both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you" Casey said as Otis walking through a door.

"Nice guy" I said sarcastically.

"He is you just have to get to know him" Casey said.

"Well since he is not a candidate any more he should be very happy" I said.

"You'd think so, wait how do you know about candidates?" He asked curiously.

"My father was a firefighter along with one of his best friends they worked together so our families spent a lot of time together talking about firefighter stuff" I said.

"Very nice why didn't you become a firefighter?" He asked.

"You sound like my dad" I said jokingly

"Is that a complement?" Casey asked

"Yes it is my dad is awesome, but he always wanted me to become a firefighter like him even though he has 4 boys, I was daddy's little girl who played sports with him, and watched sports with him" I said. "He seems to like me better than my brothers, who 2 of them are firefighters and then other 2 will probably be too. He knew how tough I was and he thought I would do very well as a firefighter, I just chose to work with them"

"Which is the next best thing right?" Casey said smiling. "So both of your families of firefighters were tight?"

"Yeah, our dads were best friends, same with our moms and there family had 1 boy and 1 girl but we all got along" I said. "You would think that there boy would have played with my brothers but no, him and I were really close, his sister played with one of my younger brothers, they were close but not that close. My mom joked around that we would one day end up getting married which I didn't think would happen at first but now more accurate"

"How so" he asked, seemed like he kept asking question and I was answering them with me knowing nothing about him.

"Well when we got to high school he got a little more muscular and I started to like him and then senior year he asked me out I of course said yes and then we dated for 4 years and then we had to take a break" I said frowning a little.

"Why what happened?" He asked

"Well I had been applying to be in the paramedic academy in Seattle cause I had the best there was, and he was going to be a firefighter like his dad, but then I got accepted but then realized that the program was for 2 years and he was at the academy and we would be in different sates" I said. "So we put our relationship on pause while I went to Seattle"

"Man that sucks, that thing happened to me sort of, me and my girlfriend were dating I proposed then she was a resident as a nurse she broke it off cause she wasn't ready to have a family yet" He started to say. "But then I persuaded her to give us another we had been dating a long while, she said yes but then she didn't think she wanted kids ever and that was a deal breaker for me I loved kids I wanted a lot of them"

"Yeah I know what you mean I wanted kids to, a lot and so did he, and I did call him before I came here and we are meeting after both our shifts" I said smiling.

"I'm happy for the two of you good luck" Casey said.

"Thanks now does anyone else work hear or is it just you and Otis?" I asked sort of joking.

"Funny, no there just all in the lounging area I think" He said.

"So if anyone cares we now have a new paramedic living here she is out talking to Casey, she's really nice" Otis said sitting down on the couch.

"You don't want to get to know her better?" Herrmann asked.

"Nah I am good" He said turning the TV on.

"Well I am going to meet her, you coming Mouch, Mills, Cruz?" He asked looking around the room.

"Sure I will come" Mills said.

"Sure why not" Mouch said.

"I'm coming" Cruz said.

"So another paramedic, do we really need another one, let alone a female one" Mouch said.

"What are you saying you want another firefighter man or women?" Herrmann said.

"Yeah pretty much" Mouch confirmed as Herrmann looked at him, shook his head.

"I don't know I like having another paramedic a girl, I mean I know one and I would love for her to come work here" Mills said.

"Really and how do you know her?" Mouch asked.

"Our dads were firefighter's together, best friends so our families grew close, I grew close with her" He said.

"And by grew close you mean, you guys ended up dating?" Mouch asked again.

"Yes Mouch I asked her out at the end of high school then we dated for 4 years, but she had to go to Seattle for training" Mills said. "She just got back today we are going to get together after shift"

"Well good luck Peter" Cruz said.

"Thanks "He said just as they reached the door and Mills got a look at Casey and who he was talking to. He stopped in him tracks, which made the rest of the guys stop and look back.

"Mills, what is the problem?" Cruz asked.

"No problem, but it's just that's her" He said.

"Who? The girl you were just talking about, is the girl talking to Casey our new paramedic?" Mouch said trying to clarify.

"Yes that's her, wow she looks better than the last time I saw her" He said, smiling think back to the last time they had saw one another.

"Ok are you for one going to talk to her?" Herrmann asked.

"Uh yeah right" Mills said starting to walk again, towards where Casey and the girl he had known his whole life.

Casey catching a glimpse of them, motioned them to come, just as I looked backwards not seeing Mills because he was at the back. But then as they all came into view, my jaws dropped I was shocked as to who I saw. But by the time I got my words he had already started introducing the rest of the guys to me.

"Ashley this is Herrmann, Mouch, Cruz and-"I cut him off before he could say his name.

"Peter Mills" was all I said as I was trying to understand what was now going to be happening, I was going to be working with the guy I grew up, the guy I fell in love and the guy I have not seen in 2 years.

I walked towards him we were now standing face to face, I honestly felt like crying not only was the man I love standing right in front of me but I was going to be working with him.

"I missed you so much and now that I have been without you I never want to do it ever again" I said breaking the silent as I hugged Peter.

There was a little bit of awkward silence as Peter and I hugged as the rest of the guys watched, until Casey finally spoke up.

"Okay you met her now let's give them some time alone they haven't seen each other in 2 years, they need some catching" Casey said as he guided the rest of the guys away, then looking back as I mouthed thank you to, he nodded.

I smiled as I looked back up at Peter, he looked mostly the same but I was pretty sure that he had gotten even more muscular than before, if that was even possible. I had missed him so much at one point in time I even forgot what he looked like, good thing I had a picture of him.

"So Peter how've you been" I asked him.

"Not much, I have been lonely since I didn't have you around" He said. "And not that I wanted to date, which I didn't one of my friends took me to a bar to help me fill the void but every time I talked with a girl I would compare her to you and she would not measure up"

"Really, same thing happened to me, I guess we just couldn't live without each other" I said looking up and kissing him again for the first time in 2 years, and all I have to say is that once our lips touch they did not want to separate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter I will try to update this story as fast as i can.**

"I missed you so much" I said as we hugged after we finished kissing. What more could I want or need, the man I loved was all mine again but this time I was not letting him go ever again.

"Didn't you already say that" Peter said as he hugged me back.

"Yes but the more I say it the more I mean it" I said looking up at him, he was looking down at me smiling, which made me smile.

"Oh, well in that case I missed you too" He said as he smiled that made me almost laugh. He was so cute I loved him so much; I honestly don't know how I spent a 2 years away from him. How did I do it? "So we were planning on catching up tonight do you still want to do that or catch up now?"

"I want to catch up now and just spend time together tonight, maybe watching a movie? I stated then asked.

"Sounds perfect" He said leaning down and kissing my forehead. He took his hand in mine and we started walking looking for a place for us to talk alone and not be disturbed except if we were being called to a job.

On our way to finding somewhere to be alone we ran into the other paramedics I would be working with, as well as the head of squad.

"So this is a pretty nice firehouse, how are the beds? I asked smiling.

"Pretty good, not prefect but that is the point it is only for when you need them?" Peter said as he spotted Dawson and Shay walking in there direction. "Dawson, Shay can I talk to you for a second"

They nodded as they came up to us, they had a weird look on their faces like they knew Peter and I were together.

"Yes Peter Mills what's up, and who is this?" Shay said.

"She is what's up" He said smiling, with confusing looks came across their faces. "I will explain first this is Firehouse 51 newest paramedic so you all are going to be working with each other and second I know her from my childhood we dated then she left for training, now she is back and so are we"

"Oh okay well I am happy for the two of you but since Peter didn't introduce us officially to you we are going to do it for him" Dawson said looking at Mills who just realized he didn't really introduce anyone to anyone, I smiled he was so cute when he was flustered. "I am Gabriella Dawson and this is Leslie Shay like Peter said we are Paramedics and looks like we are going to be working with each other"

"Yep looks like it" I said smiling as I looked up at Peter. "I am Ashley Bray nice to meet you two"

"Yep same here" Shay said as we all shook hands.

"Sorry we have to leave before Ashley tells you about herself but we are catching up we haven't seen each other in 2 years" Peter stated as I saw the looks on their face surprise.

"Wow that's a long time to be away from each other, please don't let us bother you, continue catching up" Dawson said as they left smiling.

"They seem nice" I said.

"Oh they are and they are probably going to ask you some questions including some about me" He said nervously.

"Don't worry Peter, I will only tell them good things and I will not tell them any dirty details about you or us, I promise" I said.

"I know you won't I just think that they will try to get it out of you which I worry about" He clarified.

"No matter what they say I will tell them nothing bad about you" I said smiling I loved when Peter got nervous he was so adorable.

"Okay I feel a little bit better" He said as we continued to walk somewhere, Peter was leading me.

Then I heard a voice from behind us, say Peter's name we turned to see someone walking towards us. Someone that I didn't know, someone Peter had not introduced me to yet.

"I heard from Casey that we have a new paramedic and you guys know each other" He said as he looked at me. "Hi, I'm Kelly Severide"

"Nice to meet you Severide" I said shaking his hand. "I'm Ashley Bray"

"Nice to meet you Ashley, so how do you guys know each other from? Casey didn't really tell me any details" He said very eager to hear about us.

"Well do you want the longer version or the shorter version?" I asked Severide, I smiled because even the short story was long.

"Considering they could call us at any second I will take the shorter version" Severide said, I smiled and looked at Peter he seemed all for me telling him our story all by myself, which I was okay with.

"Okay well Peter and I grew up together our dad's were firefighters at the same station house, after meeting one another they became best friends so our families got really close which included Peter and I, we ended up spending a lot of time together" I started to explain as I thought over the story again I knew that this wasn't going to be short at all. "We met when we were around 5 and continued into high school which is where I developed a crush on Peter, a very big crush I think he caught on because a little while later he asked me out. We dated for 4 years the best 4 years of my life and then one day we were having dinner and I had to tell Peter about the paramedic training that I needed to go through which was in Seattle so we would see each other for 2 years. So I told him he was upset I mean who wouldn't be, I told him that I wanted to be with him and only him but because of the distance I thought that a break would be best since a long distance relationship might ruin the relationship"

I could see that Severide was starting to understand that no matter what version he chose they were both the long version, which just made me smile because I knew it all along which I probably should have mentioned to him beforehand oh well.

"So we spent the last 2 years apart which was the hardest thing that I have had to do in my life, any way now we get to the present day where I had called Peter and told him that we should talk and catch up after both of our shifts, he agreed" I took a breath it was almost over which is good because I could tell Severide really needed it to be. "So I arrived here met Casey and Otis, then Otis left and got the rest of the guys which was when I saw Peter again he didn't tell me anything about which firehouse he was at but I am overjoyed that it was this one"

"Wow that seemed like the long version" He said as I tried not to laugh as I looked over at Peter who was smiling.

"Sorry Severide I should have told you that both versions were long it was just which was longer that the other" I smiled, he seemed okay with it now.

"So are you guys dating again?" He asked.

"Yes Severide we are, were you hoping we weren't?" Peter finally said after having me talking for the past few minutes

"Nope I just hoped that after that long story that it had a true happy ending like you two dating again after 2 years apart" He said, I believed him but Peter I wasn't sure about.

"Thanks for you concern Severide we are really happy to be together again" I said looking up at Peter who was giving me a little look after what Severide had said, but I just smiled which turned his face also into a smile.

"Now if you don't mind we are trying to catch up" Peter said as I looked over at Severide who seemed to take it to mean something else but before I could say anything Severide spoke his mind.

"Oh I am sure you two have a lot of catching up to do" He said winking and nudging Peter, which hw was a little clueless.

"Severide don't, just leave us and do some actual work" I said as I was the only one between Peter and I that understood what he really was talking about.

"Sure later guys" He said walking away with a huge smirk on his face.

"Do you know what he was talking about?" Peter asked still clueless.

"Yes we can talk about it later right now" I started to say but got interrupted by the alarm.

"Ambulance 61 collisions unknown number of injured" was all we heard on the overhead speaker.

"Really what great timing" Peter said.

I just smiled. "See you later Pete" I said kissing his quickly on the lips before running toward the ambulance, this was my first call in the firehouse had to be right on it.

**Hope you guys liked the new chapter next one will be up much sooner than this chapter! thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

After we had finished at the call, Dawson, Shay and I were driving back to the firehouse when Dawson began to ask me some questions.

"So now that we didn't hear the whole story about how you and Peter met or started dating so do you mind filling us in?" Dawson said.

"Sure" I said almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shay asked, both Dawson and Shay had weird looks on their faces.

"Well it's just that the story of how I met Peter and started dating him, I have told it twice today" I said. "It seems like now it is getting very repetitive at least I enjoy the story"

"Twice who did you tell the story to?" Dawson asked quite curious.

"Well first I told it to Casey and at that point in time I didn't know that Peter was a candidate at the same firehouse I was assigned to" I said thinking back. "And second I told Severide who heard from Casey about me but no details so I filled him in on how we met etc"

"Okay do you mind repeating it one more time" Dawson asked. "Please?"

"Sure I guess one more time wouldn't hurt" I said as I started to explain once again how Peter and I met and what happened when I had to leave to have paramedic training in Seattle and what happened since we reunited.

"Wow that's so happy and tragic but then happy again, I really hope it works out with you and Peter this time around" Shay said.

"Yeah it seems like one of you two deserve a happy ending" Dawson said. "Were rooting for you guys"

"Thanks I really hope nothing happens again too, I really like Peter and I want to marry him one day" I said thinking back to when we were dating before I left for Seattle. "I hoped to marry him back before I left for Seattle, and I didn't want to leave but I hoped that he would have asked me so that I could have gone to an academy here but it didn't happen so I went to Seattle"

"That's so sad I wish things had worked for you two back then, but it seems that you two were meant to be together since that after everything you two went through you still ended up together" Dawson stated which made me think, she was right that after everything that had happened Peter and I still ended up together.

"Yeah you're right I hadn't really thought about that" I said smiling.

Now we were arriving back at the station and I say Peter waiting for me, which made me smile even wider.

"Hey Peter, how long have you been standing there waiting for me?" I asked.

"Just 20 minutes, not that long when I think about whom I saw when I finished waiting" He said smiling then hugging me.

"Aww Pete that's so sweet" I said looking up at him as he hugged me. "I am the luckiest girl in the world for having you in my life"

"I just can't help but be sweet to the girl that I love" He smiled down at me as I went on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Peter I don't know how I could love you more than I do right now" I said deepening the kiss. "I love you Peter"

"I love you too" He said giving me another quick kiss. "Now can we talk alone?"

"I would love to finally talk to you alone, with hopefully no interruptions" He said as we held hands as we went somewhere private to finally catch up.

"Okay so now that we are alone there is something very important I need to tell you" Peter said as we sat down, alone hopefully we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Yes what is it" I said very curious.

"The night you told me you were leaving for Seattle, I told you I had something to tell you but I let you go first" He said as I nodded. "Well maybe I should have gone first"

I was confused yet I seemed to understand why he said he should have gone first that night, it would have been enough for me not to go.

"Okay just tell me I assume it was going to change my decision to go" I said as his face seemed to confirm my thoughts.

"Yes, but we are here now together and I will never leave or let you leave again" He said trying to make me feel a little better. "That night I was going to ask you something, but I we didn't make it that far"

Wait he was going to ask me something, he wasn't going to or was he. You mean I would be, oh no.

"I want to hear you say it please Pete" I said I knew what he was going to say but I needed to hear him say it. "Please"

He sighed. "Okay I was going to ask you, before I let you told me about Seattle, to marry me" He said as my face went pale as I finally heard him say it, to know that if I had let him ask me first instead of letting me talk I would be Mrs. Peter Mills still be a paramedic just have taken some training in Chicago, be working with him and maybe just maybe have a kid with him by now and possibility be pregnant again.

"Please don't be upset, things will be better now that we are together again" He said hugging me as I just stared at him. "I promise that in a little while the same question may be asked again"

That got me out of my blank stare as I looked up at him.

"Peter Mills you know how to make a me feel better I don't know how I got through 2 years without your sweet charming voice making me feel better" I said smiling up at him, which made him smile knowing that I was feeling better. "Thank you Peter"

"Anything for you" He said smiling before he kissed me; he always knew what to say to get me out of anything.

I was so lucky to have Peter in my life for good this time, and know I was making sure that we never were separate again, considering the last time we were apart was right before he was going to ask me to marry him. Luckily for me there were no more calls at the station that day so Peter and I went to his place, ate supper and talked for a little longer. I missed him so much I hoped he asked me soon, I wanted to make sure that even if I need to travel somewhere my husband would have to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i haven't updated in so long but I didn't have ideas for a while but i did have an idea for a TVD so i started writing that one and I couldn't stop I loved the story so much, it is a Kol/OC fanfic!**

**Any way I tried to make a longer chapter because it has been so long since I updated this story! Enjoy! **

**Incase I didn't say this earlier i don't own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

We woke up around 7 to get ready for the day's shift, Peter made us breakfast eggs and bacon it was so delicious. We got to the fire house around 8, almost everyone was there already except Cruz and Otis.

I immediately went to sit down on the couch, Peter sat down next to me. Once he had sat down I moved myself closer to him, he put his arm around me and handed me the remote. I thanked him but what shows were on at 8 in the morning.

After I went through all the channels they had I decided on sports, football to be exact.

"So Ashley by you TV choice I take it you are a football fan?" I heard Casey say as he sat down on the couch that was beside the one Peter and I were on.

"You guessed right I am, for my entire life that's what happens when you grow up with older brother, and then eventually you are able to beat them 1 on 1" I said Peter smiled he knew what I meant we had spend days playing with football our 2 family's.

"Great another thing that I like about you" Casey said as Peter looked at him making sure he knew not to act on these actions. "Don't worry Mills I see the way you two look at each other you are perfect for each other, I was just saying its good to have common interests"

"He knows but he is a little over protective sometimes" I said smiling at Peter who gave me a look. "Its one of the many reasons why I love you Pete"

"Good to know" Peter said smiling happy with himself.

"So back to sports well football you grew up here, so do you like the Bears?" Casey said as Peter held his hand over his mouth he already knew the answer to that question and was going to let me answer it.

"Nope but I do like Walter Payton" I said as Casey seemed dissapointed, Peter was smiling he knew my favourite team and watched them play with me.

"Too bad so what team and how did you become a fan?" Casey asked he seemed interested.

"Well my dad didn't like the Bears ever so he picked up a team that he did like" I said, very thankful my dad didn't like the Bears they kinda sucked. "And the team I like was one I got to see first hand for 2 years"

Casey seemed confused like he didn't remember where I said I had been for the last 2 years but then he got it, light bulb.

"Seahawks?" He said as I nodded and smiled. "I have to admit they are a solid team, I just can't wait till they play the Bears in a week or so they are going down"

"Oh I don't think so Casey remember what happened last year and a couple years before that we beat you guys in the regular season almost every time for the last 5 years" I said taking a sign but they always seemed to beat them in the playoffs.

"You're right but the Bears seem to have got the better of then the past few times they played in the playoffs" Casey said he knew I didn't need to be reminded but he was doing it anyway.

"Thanks for the reminded Casey, but Bears are going down in a couple of weeks, no question about it" I said, from the look on his face Casey didn't seem to agree.

"No way you know what I just happen to have tickets to the game I was going to invite Severide and Herrman but since you seem to not only like the team but seem so sure that they are going to win why don't you and Mills come with me"

"I would to go to the game, Peter you up for coming too?" I asked as Casey and I looked at Peter.

"I don't know I am not as much of a hardcore fan like the 2 of you or Severide or Herrman" Peter said. "Ask then first then come to me"

"Okay your choice Pete" Casey said standing up and going to look for Severide and Herrman.

"Oh come on Pete you should have come"

"Yeah and have it be like a date but Casey is like a third wheel I don't think he would like that" Pete said as I smiled at oh Pete.

"Pete you are so sweet thinking about everyone else, you are so amazing how did I get so lucky" I said putting my arms around Pete's neck.

"I feel the same way you I am so lucky to have you" He said kissing me. "Should have fun with people that love the game as much as you do"

"Okay but I will miss you, but I am going to turn you into as much of a fan as I am" I said smiling so did Pete.

"I will hold you to that" He replied. "Then we can go to games just the two of us as a date"

"Aww that sounds wonderful and we can cheer as loud and yell at the refs all we want together" I said trying not to laugh, but he did.

"I can't wait" He said kissing me again.

We watched highlights for a while and by then everyone was there and in the common room.

"So Ashley are you like a hardcore football fan?" Herrman asked me.

"Oh yeah you can thank my dad for that" I said as some Seahawks highlights, I remember watching that game it was against the Jets, we kicked their butts, 28-7. "Those are my boys"

Herrman looked at the TV and saw Seahawks playing it was showing a lot of Russell Wilson then some Golden Tate to Sidney Rice for a TD.

"Seahawks, right I heard that from Casey your the reason I am not going to the Bears, Seahawks game" Herrman said. "Considering they are you faourite team I am okay with you going with Casey and Severide instead of me, so why isn't Mills going"

"He said that he wanted someone to go that was more of a hardcore fan and I am still working making him into a true hardcore fan" I said Peter smiled at then rolled his eyes.

"Nice of you Mills well I hope you have fun at the game since the Bears are going to win" Herrman said as I rolled my eyes.

"No way my boys will be well rest after the bye week and playing the Dolphins" I said smiling.

"Don't listen to her Herrman she already tried to tell me why they will win" Casey cut in I shook my head at him.

"Believe what you like by they will beat them and I will have a front row seat to it thanks to Casey" I said with a smug smile.

"Whatever" Casey just as the alarm when off calling everyone.

we were called to a house fire, they said that there was 2 people still in the house some had managed to get out. I watched as the truch and squad including Mills enter the house, a few minutes come out with a women she looked she was okay for the most part a little smoke logged but other than that okay. I checked her out she was okay but them they had called that they were bring a guy out that needed to be taken to the hospital Shay and Dawson had the gurney right at the door casey brought him they put him on the gurney and put a oxygen mask over his face right away and brought him to the ambulance I jumped in they put him in Shay went to the drivers seat as Dawson climbed in and closed the door. We checked him out he had a weak pulse and had smoke in his lungs we cotinued the oxygen and checked to see if there was anything else wrong with him there wasn't to our knowledge. We got to the hospital told them what had happened and they took over.

"Good job Ashley first house fire you did good" Dawson said patting me on the back.

"Thanks"

They checked papers signed document then we were clear to leave. On the way back to the station something came up that I knew was going to cause a discussion.

"So Ashley I heard that you are going to a football game with Severide and Casey and not Mills" Shay said raising an eyebrow.

"Its not like that Pete is not a hardcore football fan I am so he suggested that Severide go instead of him thats it" I said not that I thought they would believe me.

"Okay but I bet he is jealous that Casey and Severide get to be alone with you for a few hours" Dawson stated I rolled my eyes we were not going to be alone.

"Yeah alone as you can be with 65,000 other people in the same area as you" I replied.

"Well I am just saying he isn't worried on of them will try something?" Shay said.

"Nope it was his idea for Severide to go so it means he is not worried and why should he be he know that I love him and only want to be with him" I said.

"Okay were just making sure" Dawson said.

"I know but I have known Pete for my whole life I know him that well, he does get jealous but he knows nothing will ever happen"

"We're just teasing you we have seen how you two look at each other you are meant to be together" Shay said I smiled.

"Thank you and I can't wait to marry that man one day" I said remembering last night when he told me if I hadn't gone to Seattle we would have been married made me a little sad. "You know the sad thing is I found out last night the night I told Pete I was going to Seattle was also the night he was going to propose"

"What thats so sad?" Shay said.

"Yeah wow talk about conincedence but you are together now which is was really matters right" Dawson stated she was right.

"Yes you are right about that and we will never be without each other ever again" I said as we arrved back at the firehouse, Peter was waiting for me again.

"Is this going to happen ever time I came back after you?" I asked Peter as I got out of the ambulance.

"Yep" He said pulling me close to him, I smiled I loved him so much being close to him was the best feeling in the world.

"Just checking" I said hugging him, he kissed the top of my head as we went to the common room it was his job to make lunch, and now was time.

"You want to help me?" He asked but before I could answer I heard the alarm.

"Ambulance 61"

"I will be back" I said kissing him goodbye.

"I will be waiting for you" He said kissing me back.

The rest of the day was not busy one more call that was just for the ambulance. Then Peter and I went back to his apartment had dinner, watched a movie then when it got late he drove me home.

I showed him my apartment since he hadn't seen it. It had an awesome entertainment system perfect for watching football, nice big kitchen, good sized living room, a huge bathroom and a nice one person sized bedroom.

"This apartment is amazing" Peter raved as he said all the things I had in here. I could see him taking a interest in the kitchen he looked to cook especially for me.

"Thanks I had my dad renovate it a little before I moved in it was a little thank you for me taking him to some seahawk games over the past 2 years" I said as I was reminded of something. "So my family is having a welcome back type party for me this weekend on sunday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me you could even bring you family with you if you want to"

"I think they would love that, speaking of my family" he started to say. "We are having dinner together on Monday night and I was wondering if you wanted to come join us?"

"I would love that you mom and sister are awesome and I missed them" I said yawning.

"Ooo someone's tired, do you need me to help you get to bed" He said as he stepped towards me smiling.

"I think I have got that covered but there is something that you can do for me" I said as he raised and eyebrow curiously.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Kiss me good night" I said smiling.

"No problem" He said as he pulled me close to him and kissed me, it felt so good to feel his lips and my mine together. He kissed me passionate and I kissed him back with the same amount as I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. oh how I missed this when I was in Seattle, a while later we separated and Peter was the first to talk.

"That was unbelievable" he said

"Thank you same to you" I said smiling at him, we stared at each other for a while before Peter spoke again.

"Good night Ashley, I love you" He said as my smile seemed to get bigger.

"I love you too Peter Mills, good night" I said as I hugged him good night.

He left the apartment I went right to bed but before i fell asleep my mind started thinking about Peter and i getting married hopefully soon, getting a place of our own and having our kids running around playing. The boys would look like hims and the girls like me or thats what I think would happen, I couldn't wait till Peter and I were married.

**Thanks for reading I hope to have a new chapter up soon well sooner than the last time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank everyone who read my story especially those who reviewed it. I got some inspiration for this story for a while so I should be updating it sooner than I have in the past. again thank you to those who read and reviewed I appreciate it all! Enjoy!**

Over the next couple of weeks things at Firehouse 51 were pretty normal, our ambulance got some pretty nice calls but nothing too graphic or dangerous. I can say the same with the calls we all were called to mostly fires, the occasional crash and even a water rescue once. Nothing to exciting or disastrous happened which was a relief I mean if anything happened to anyone at the firehouse especially Peter I don't know what I would do with myself, I think he would be the same way.

Finally the weekend was here that I was going with Casey and Severide to the Bears Seahawks game I was so excited I hadn't gone to a game this year and I really wanted to see Russell Wilson play in person he was playing so well I had to see him play.

Saturday we went to work as usual, and there was suprising no calls that day it was the first day since I joined Firehouse 51 that there had been no calls. So Peter and I spent the rest of the day at my apartment he seemed to like it better than his. We had dinner, Peter cooked for us which I had been looking forward to for a long time especially him cooking in my kitchen. After dinner we sat on the couch together, Peter had his arms wrapped around me as we watch a movie I let him chose because I chose the time before.

I didn't mind his choice of movie but it was something I have only seen once not that I didn't like it, it was just one of those movie where if you see the ending it might not want to watch it again because it is already ruined because you know what happens. Some time during the moive I had fallen asleep because I woke up with Peter arms still around me, he was also sleeping and my alarm woke me up but somehow it didn't wake him up.

I had set my alarms for 7 because I needed to eat and get ready to go because it was gameday and Severide and Casey were coming over at 9 to pick me up. I tried to get up but every time I did Peter held me closer normally I would be enjoying myself but since I was on a shedule I just smiled and kissed him to see if that would wake him up, it did.

He opened his eyes, looked down to see we were still on the couch with his arms around me he just smiled. He saw I was looking at him he then put his arms back at his sides and turned me around and kissed me.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked streching his arms, not the best position to sleep in but better than some nights.

"Well considering you had your arms around me the whole time, yes I did" I smiled as I stood up.

"Good come back down I am not done with my girlfriend" He said as I tired to get away but he was too fast he pulled me on top of him and wouldn't let go.

"Pete come on I would love to do this on any other day but I have to eat and get ready to go before Casey and Severide get here" I said he seemed to have ignored it as he got on top of me and started kissing me, oh Peter please not now I have to- ugh too late he had kissed me in the right spot, I was now all his.

He smiled as he saw me give in and pull my arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing him back.

"You know you are impossible to resist?" I replied he nodded as he continued to kiss my neck and lips.

After about 10 minutes I finally got Peter to let go of me, make something to eat and then get ready for todays game. I put my t-shirt on then my jersey then I put on my uniform pants just like the players have, put on my green seahawk shoes the put some sehawks beads around my neck and a lanyard. I held my hat in my hand I wasn't going to put it on till I was in the car, so I sat down next to Peter on the couch, holding my hat and smiling at him. He seemed quite impressed my detication to my team and the amount of gear I had.

"I had no idea you had so much seahawk schwag" He said looking at me still quite impressed.

"Well know you do I love my boys and I am reppin today, Woo" I yelled I looked over at Peter he just smiled I knew he liked seeing me like this excited, pumped he seemed a little turned on but I had everything I neeed to go so I was very willing to share a few minutes with him. "By the way I am expecting more schwag from you for my birthday, christmas and eventually when we get married"

"Will do" He said as he leaned closer and kissed me. "So how long till Casey and Severide get here?"

I looked at the clock it was 8:25, I had over 45 minutes till they would be coming so I hoped Pete and I had the same idea to pass the time.

"45 minutes"

"So we have a little time to spare" He said as he leaned on top of me I lay down and let him get on top of me. "So where were we?"

I giggled as I pulled him into me, our lips collided there was a spark of passion that instantly hit us and we were all over each other in seconds. As we kissed I started thinking about the next few year, hopefully within a year Peter will have popped the question and then another 10-11 months to plan the wedding so thats a little over a year and a half, then in the next half a year maybe get pregnant 9 months later baby thats almost 2 1/2 years. That alone in 2 1/2 years is enought to change my life immensly.

We continued our kissing fest on the couch until we heard the door bell ring, Peter groaned it seemed he didn't want me to leave and I had to admit part of me didn't want to leave either. Peter let me get up and answer the door, there was Severide and Casey all decked out but not as much as me in Bears schwag.

"Wow you went full out?" Severide said as I let him and Casey in as they admired all the different types of clothing for my boys.

"Always, my dad has always said if your going to do something go all out, leave nothing behind or back" I said as I smiled at Peter he smiled back.

"So ready to go or what?" Casey said handing me my ticket I put it in my ticket holder on my landyard so nothing bad would happen to it.

"Yeah I am so ready" I said as I made sure I had everything I neeeded, then I looked at Pete e looked sad I wish he was coming. "Bye Pete see you later, I love you"

"Yes later and I love you too" He said as he pulled me close to kiss me one last time before I left with Casey and Severide.

We were going to the game in Casey's truck which I didn't mind, considering I wasn't the one that had to be in the back, Severide was. The talked trash the entire was to the stadium which was half and hour away I took it all in and did my own trash talking but only when I felt it necessary, I wasn't a big trash talker only if someone said something that really got under my skin or to correct someone would I talk back.  
When we got to the stadium Casey had to park a little bit away from the stadium because most people had gotten there early and like always started tail gating. I got a couple boos from the Bears fans that were already tail gating and I high fived the fellow Seahawk fans that I past. There were more than I expected to be here at this time, I always expected a lot of fans with me, mostly becasue I had been living in Seattle for the last 2 years and I had only been to home games so part of me still thought that way even thought the stadiums were way different.  
Casey and Severide joined some of the Bears fans in tail gating while I found a couple Seahawk fans that were tailgating we were handing out for almost 45 minutes then Casey and Severide found me and we went in to find our seats, I was surprised how close we were, we were about in row 3 closest to the field and in one of the endzones. I hoped there would at least 1 Seahawk TD scored in this end.

So as game time approached, we talked with each other and fellow fans that were sitting around us and beside us. Luckily for me I was sitting beside another Seahawk fan don't know how that happened but I was thankfull for it.

The game started and the crowd was pretty loud but nothing compared to the amount of sound that I had witnessed when I went to home Seahawk games, that was loud.

"So do you live in Chicago or do you live somewhere else" I asked the seahawk fan beside me who told me his name was Ben, he was sitting beside his wife and buddies.

"We live in Seattle and came to Chicago for this game, it is always a good one" He said as I nodded my head in agreement. "So what about you do you live here or another state?"

"Well currently I live here and grew up here but I was actually born and spent the last 2 years in Seattle, my dad is a big hawks fan he made sure all of his children were born in Seattle but we lived in Chicago, I have 4 brothers" I replied he smiled, he seemed to know that having 4 brother and a father who is an avid fan would do that to a girl.

"Ahh I see so when you lived there did you do to all the home games?" He asked, I nodded.

"Oh yeah every home game and the occasional game that was in close proximate to Seattle, I sometimes would go with one of my dad or brother if they were visisted me, mostly they visited becausee they wanted to got to a game with me, normally I had one of my friends go with me but when family was visiting they got to go" I replied, not that my family didn't visit to see me but we did bond well at games. "Do you go to all the home games?"

"Oh yeah we try to go to as many out of state game as well as home games as possible" He said pointing to all the people he went with they waved I waved back. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh these guys, they grew up in Chicago I work with them I am a paramedic and they are firefighters" I replied as he seemed impressed, Casey and Severide waved back at him. "Any way the sound at Century Link is amazing there is nothing like it is there?"

"Oh definitely the loudest stadium in the NFL for sure well the loudest stadium that doesn't have sound pumping out of it" He said shaking his head, I had to agree with him.

"Yeah I heard about that and some of them think that Century link has pumped sound, I was like really well have fun with that" I said as he laughed.

"Yeah no kidding so are you married to one of these guy?" He asked as Severide and Casey looked at me, mostly Casey who was sitting next to me he raised his eyebrow at me I just rolled my eyes.

"No I am not, not married at all actually but I would have been if I hadn't moved to Seattle for 2 years to get paramedic training" I said as he looked at me oh too bad. "Yeah but I am working with him now he is a fellow firefighter, we reunited and he tells me he is going to pop the question soon but I want it to be now I love him so much"

"Sound nice my wife and I have been married for 5 years now almost 6 and we have been going to Seahawks games since we were dating she is a huge fan just like me" He said turning to his wife who smiled at him. "So is your boyfriend a Seahawk fan?"

"I am turning him into one, he likes sport but never really had a team just had a few he cheered for like the Seahawks he is definitely a keeper" I said again wishing Peter was here with me.

"Sounds like it good luck to you both" Ben's wife said her name was Lauren.

"Thank you" I replied smiling.

"So you must have had season ticket when you lived in Seattle right?" He said contiuing out conversation, I nodded. "So who has the tickets now?"

"Well my friend has them but my brother and my dad picked games from then they wanted to go to, my dad was the luck one that gets to go see the Seahwks and 49ers on Sunday night football" I said as he smiled we both knew how big that game was it might even determine the division winner.

"Oh that one is going to be such a good game, I can't wait" He said as he got a excited look in his eye. "Are you going to go to that one with your dad?"

"I would but I have to work all the day leading up to that and they are already coming here for Christmas, my dad and mom are just going to be seeing the game then coming here, that and I want to spend some time here with my boyfriend Peter" I said I wished I was going to that game but there were so many thing happening so close to that day here and with all of my family.

"Too bad but it's going to be a great game any way to watch" He said as I nodded in agreement.

I looked over at the field and the Bears seemed to be driving in our endzone, Boo I was being loud along with the guys beside me while Casey and Severide and a bunch of other Bears fans told us to be quiet, it didn't work it made us even louder.

But they scored any way, it was 7-0. They were all high fiving and Casey turned to me and put his hand up I gave him a look he just smiled and said Booyah!

No one scored for the rest of the half then the Seahawks who would now be scoring in our endzone started driving Russell Wilson had just thrown a 49 yard pass to Golden Tate, I went crazying cheering for him to make it to the end zone but he was stopped at the 4 yard line. It was time for Beast Mode, I was right next play Marshawn Lynch 4 yard TD we were now tied. I high fived Ben and all his friends and all the Hawks fans around me then I turned to Casey and Severide and put my hands up for them to high five they gave met he same look I gave them when the Bears scored.

The the Bears punted Seahawks got the ball back and the were driving and ended up kicking a field goal to get the lead. I was smiled and high fiving again my boys went into half time up, 10-7.

**just so you all know I changed a little thing in the previous chapter not that big of a deal but it was just that I wrote it in then I started writing this chapter and forgot to add it in so if you want to re-read the last chapter, if you managed to catch it. This story is mostly my own making except the character from the show, I do not own Chicago Fire. There might be some events that happen in my story that happened on the show and so that aren't from the show. Just so you are all aware of where I might go with this story. i will hopefully have a new chapter up again tomorrow if I remember, any way hope you enjoyed this chapter. Continue reading and reviewing, thank you all again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter it is a little later than i hoped but i got sick and couldn't type anything but then I went to try and finish this chapter but my laptop was acting up luckily my laptop starting working better so here it is the next chapter. enjoy!**

Severide went to get the rest of us some food, so did Ben and his buddies so it was just me and Casey with the closest person to us being a Bears fan and someone we didn't know.

"See I told you we are winning they will win in the end, face it Casey, Bears are going to lose"

"I don't see that happening, they may be winning now but the Bears are going to win just you wait and see" He said with a gleam in his eye, he honestly thought that my hawks weren't going to win, I don't see that I mean with our defense, Russell Wilson and Beast Mode nope not going to lose.

"You can say that all you want Casey but I am going to be the one and the only one of the 3 of us to be happy with the end result" I said very confidently.

"Okay fine let the players play the game and lets just see who will be happy when this is all dont" He said shaking his head he didn't buy that my boys were one of the most talented teams in the league, sadly a lot of people didn't well they are in for a big suprise especially in the coming weeks we are not losing another game is my prediction, that extendeds into playoffs.

"Anyway moving on have you ever been on one of these kiss cams that they have at games?"

"No never have and mostly likely never will" I said it was a good thing I mean the only person I wanted to kiss was Peter and I didn't need a sporting event to do so.

"What would happen if we were on a kiss cam, would you kiss me you know just for fun?" He asked smirking.

"For fun maybe but you would have to get Peter's permission I am not kissing anyone fun or other wise if he doesn't want me to" I said I hoped that Peter wouldn't want me to kiss anyone else I mean I only wanted Peter.

"Okay so if I got Peter's permission you would let me kiss you on kiss cam?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure if you can get Peter to somehow agree to it the whatever you can kiss me on kiss cam" I said rolling my eyes I was completely sure that not only would Peter not want this to happen but I don't think Casey would even get in touch with Peter.

"You got it" He said pulling out his phone and calling Peter, I didn't even know he had his phone with him.

"Hey Pete it's Casey I just want to ask you a question, if me and your girlfriend happen to be on kiss cam together would it be okay if I kissed her, there would be nothing of it just for fun"

"You want to kiss my girlfriend for fun? Fine if you happen to be on kiss cam you can kiss her"

"Great thanks Pete"

Casey hung up and turned to me smiling widely. "He said it was okay"

"Your kidding get Peter back on the phone I want to talk to him" I said I needed to have a talk with Peter, how could he let this happen even if it was only for fun.

"Nope he said yes and now all we do is wait till kiss cam is on again" Casey said with a smile that was now a smirk he seemed to be looking forward to it, way too much.

"Fine but I am having a talk with him when I get home even if this doesn't happen we are dating not me and you" I said still upset a little.

"Relax its only a fun this to do at sporting events it probably only happen to you once so when it does you do it" He said still trying to convince me to be okay with his, well I was never going to be okay with it but I am starting to tolerate it.

"I am relaxed and starting to think this is something that can be fun" I said I love Peter and I intend to one day marry him but for this one time and one time only I would have some fun that didn't mean a thing when we got out of this stadium.

"See now you get it" Casey says as he gets a little excited what does he hope to gain from this I mean I love Peter, does he think if I kiss him that I might forget all my feelings for Pete and just date him after a kiss at a football game on a kiss he thinks something is going to happen between him and I he is oh so mistaken.

"Look to the screens everyone it's kiss cam time" I heard the guy over the speaker say.

Casey got really excited I was completely cool, not worrying about anything and I had no reason to.

First couple looked like they were together they kissed same with the second couple, the third didn't seem to either want to or they didn't know each other. I watched the screen for the next couple and to my astonishment I saw myself and Casey on the screen. I turned to him he smiled, I heard the annoncer say something about this might not work out given they are cheering for different teams.

"Just kiss me Casey and get it over with" I said as Casey leaned forward to kiss me, people ohhed as we kissed we let go and they moved on to the next couple.

I have to admit Casey was a great kisser but nothing like Peter, my thoughts were confirmed I didn't feel anything for Casey only Peter, it was good to make sure. But the look on his face suggested Casey had not had the same experience I did.

"Wow that was amazing you are the best kisser I have ever kissed" He replied looking like did that just happen.

"Thanks you're not bad your self but not as great as Peter" I smiled as I thought about this morning with Peter, I wanted to wake up beside him every morning and him kiss me.

"Really interesting" Casey said as I saw him have a look like are you kidding me.

"Yep, oh look its Severide with the food" I said as I spotted Severide waking down the stairs towards us holding a bunch of food.

"Yeah all by himself next time could someone please help me" Severide said as he sat down and Casey helped him hand out the food to me, himself and Severide.

"Of course thank you again Severide for getting us something to eat" I said smiling as I then took a bit of my hotdog.

"Your welcome" He said nodding at me. "Oh look the game is about to resume thankfully I didn't miss anything"

My eyes went to Casey, who was looking back at me smiling, oh shut up you are so smug Matthew Casey.

"Yep you missed nothing" Casey said winking at me, I gave him a glare and a look telling him to shut up. Just as Ben and the rest of his buddy's sat down, thankfuly I would have some one else to talk to.

I was going to try not to talk to Casey any more till the game was over, because by then we would have something else to talk about.

About 10 minutes in to the 3 the Bears scored another TD and both Severide and Casey gave me a look like what are you going to do now. I just rolled my eyes and pointed to the field, the game was not over yet.

Then we were into the 4th quarter, no score change. 10 minutes pass, no score change. The with about 4 minutes to go, Seahawks backed up to there own 3, they would have to drive 97 yards to score the game winning TD.

Casey and Severide didn't think it was going to happen especially against the Bears defence. But I told them never underestimate Russell Wilson when the game is on the line, every time but 2 and those weren't his fault he delivered.

Play by play, yard by yard Russell begins to pick apart the Bears defence with the help from the Beast. By now they were inside the 20 yard line in prime scoring position. On that drive everytime Russell would do something amazing I saw Casey and Severide's eyes widen like how did he do that.

Then it happened, Russell threw a 5 yard pass to Golden Tate, it on him to get the yards and get in the endzone, did he ever. Making guys miss and lunging into the endzone, he scored the TD to put the hawks ahead.

I looked at Casey and Severide with a huge smile on my face, they couldn't even look at me they were staring at the field in amazement.

"Wow, you got a heck of a QB in Russell Wilson" Severide finally said.

"Oh yeah he is unbelieveable" I said, looking at the clock there was still about 50 seconds left on the clock, it made me nervous we were up by 3 and a few time this year with a lead with a minute to go like last week the defence let the offense down.

Just as I feared a couple plays later Bears were in field goal range and they kicked it and it was good. So now overtime.

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, if you don't like football I am sorry but i love it and it was a great idea i had but don't worry the game is almost over and i have great ideas for Ashley and Peter in the near future so stay tuned. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for review it really makes my day when I hear feedback. here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it I enjoyed writing it. Again I don't own chicago fire only my character Ashley and her family. **

Casey and Severide breathed a sigh of relief, they thought it had been hopeless.

It was Overtime now, as three players from each team met in the middle of the field for the coin toss, Seahawks called it they were right. We got the ball first and I had a good feeling that we might not be giving it back.

They kicked off, touch back there was now 80 yards between Russell Wilson and the offense and a win. With each play they gain yards, with more yards came first downs and before you knew what had happened the Seahawks were down to the 13 yard line. I looked over at Casey and Severide they looked nervous again I couldn't help but laugh.

It was 1st down, Russell Wilson dropped back no hand off, scrambled a bit then threw a dart to Sidney Rice who was at the 4 who fell into the endzone but as he did he go popped. The ball has come out, they had to review it to see if he had possession when he crossed the goal line. The ref looked at the replay, came out on to the field and gave the ruling on the field.

"After further review the runner did have possession when he crossed the line, call stands TD Seattle"

I jumped up, I was so happy high fiving all of Ben and his friends and looking for other Seahawk fans in the immediate area. I found some and high fived them, oh what a great game. Harder than I thought it would be but man Russell Wilson he is the man, I can't wait till we play the 9ers again, payback.

I sat down again, then casually looked over at Casey and Severide they weren't looking at me. Smart guys but I have a little something to say to them.

"So what did I tell you, Booyah" I said as I was right beside Casey, he turned to look at me he did not look happy.

"Whatever, anyway good game" He replied as he and Severide go up, I followed as I followed behind them. As I did I high fived every seahawk fan I past, today was a great day and it had just started.

When we got to the car, I was going to make sure we talked about the game they would be no silence in this car ride.

"So did you guys enjoy the game?" I asked a little annoying but they had it coming.

"It was great except the outcome" Severide replied, I chuckled.

"Yes agreed but that Russell Wilson man can he play, he's a rookie right" Casey asked I nodded. "I've seen them all play and I doubt Luck or RG3 could have done what Russell Wilson did to the Bears defense, Rookie of the Year maybe?"

"Oh yeah he just keeps getting better, look out Cardinals" I replied as I laugh they had won there first 5 game and have lost every game since I think we would have no problem with them, at least I hoped so.

"No kidding by the way what round was he taken in, I don't remember hearing his name draft day?" Severide asked.

"3rd round and he name was called, he was the 75 pick a military guy announced him" I replied.

"Wow, he slipped that far down huh, guess you guys got a dimond in the rough" Casey replied, I nodded.

"Yeah, and you know the funny thing well not if you are a Jags fan, they had the 71 or something pick they drafted a punter then when they could have drafted Russell Wilson" I added I saw Severide and Casey's eyes go wide then they burst out laughed, it was hard not to laugh.

"That is hilarious, too funny" Severide said as was almost crying he was laugh so hard.

"Yeah" I said as I looked out the window, we were back at my house and Peter's car was still here, yes.

"Okay it was fun Ashley, wished Bears could have pulled it off but it was a good win for your boys" Casey said as the truck stopped and he turned to me.

"Yeah it was fun, a great win and it will continue next week, bye guys" I said as I got out of the truck and walked to my apartment.  
I unlocked my door to find Peter sitting on my couch, by now it was about 12:30 so he was eating lunch. He smiled as got up as he saw me come in, I closed the door and walked towards him.

"I missed you Peter but I got to tease Casey and Severide so it helped pass the time" I replied as he put his hands around my waist pulling me close to him.

"I missed you too, I am glad you had fun I watched the game on the TV great game I have to admit" He said as he looked down at me, I looked up at him. His brown eyes were so comforting I could stare at them for hours.

"Yeah it was awesome the only thing missing was you" I replied still looking at him, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. "I especially missed that"

"Thank you" He replied which reminded me about what had happened at the game.

"Pete why did you give Casey permission to kiss me if we were on the kiss cam together"? I asked he sighed.

"Well I hoped for one it would happen but I know you too well to let something like a kiss come between us, I knew it would mean anything to you" He replied I smiled he was right he was the only guy for me no matter who kissed me. "That and it was a fun thing to do at a game, it might not happen ever again"

"I see well you are right, and we did get on the kiss cam but like you said it meant nothing you are the only man I want to be with Peter Mills, ever" I smiled as he kissed me.

"I love you, I am the luckiest guy in the world" He replied.

"Yeah well I am the luckiest girl in the world, and I love you too" I said as we sat down on the couch together, Peters arms around me. We watched some of the later games, then I almost forgot about my welcom back party my family was throwing for me, it started at 4:30 and the time now was 4. They were having the party at my dad's house, and from my house it was about 10 minutes away so not long. "Pete we should be going so my welcome back party starts at 4:30"

"Okay, how long does it take to get there?" He asked, eyes on the TV.

"About 10 minutes, but I think my dad would like it if I was a little early" I said smiling, he smiled back.

"Well then shall we go?" He said standing up and putting his hand out for me to take, he was such a gentlemen.

"We shall" I said putting my hand in his as he helped me up.

We went in Peter's car, since at the end of the night he would be most likely be dropping me off back at my apartment and going back to his. It took less time than I thought to get to my parents house, it was about 4:10 now I could see that some of my siblings were there some yet to arive.

I got out of the car, Peter stood beside me, he took my hand and we walked up to the front door of my parents house. I hadn't seen my dad or my mom in a long time maybe since Christmas and it was almost Christmas again. I rang the door bell, I heard excitement in the house as someone ran to the door, and opened it, it was my mom. She screamed and threw her arms around me, I let go of Peter's hand and hugged her back. I had missed her a lot, there was sometimes in the past year where I needed my mom but she wasn't able to be there but now she was.

"There's my girl" She said as she squeased me, little hard to breath but it meant she missed me a lot.

"Yeah, mom can't... breath" I said as she let go, apoligizing, then she looked to Peter.

"Peter Mills is that you I haven't seen you in a while" She said as she looked at Peter and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see too" He replied, as she let go and lead us inside.

My dad was out the back with my 2 youngest brothers, Ben the middle brother was sitting on a chair in the kitchen he caught sight of me and came over to hug me. We were the closest in age even if I was the older one, I missed my younger brother.

"So she's back for good I hope" Ben said as we let go of each other, I nodded, then he saw Peter. "Pete great to see you again, so you and my sister picked up where you left off"

"Yeah I guess so, good to see you again Ben" He replied, as I looked out the back my brothers were throwing the football around and my dad was bbqing. My youngest brother then caught sight of me and started running towards me, my 2nd youngest brother and dad looked over and followed him once he saw why he was running.

My youngest brother Noah ran to me putting his arms around me and squeased me, my other youngest brother Jonathan and my dad came up to me smiling.

"Great to see you again Noah but I need to breath so could you" I said as he finally let go of me but was still smiling widely. Once he let go Jonathan stepped in and hugging me not as hard as Noah but still nice.

"I missed my sister my only sister" Noah replied, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but you could have showed her by not almost suffocating her, am I right?" Jonathan said as he let go I nodded, now it was my dad's turn I looked at him he just smiled, held out his hands and hugged me.

"Theres my little girl" He said as we hugged I missed my dad, mostly I missed going to games with him. Losing my voice father daughter time.

"Daddy" I said as I hugged him back.

"Too long since I last saw you but now since your back I won't have to go so long not seeing you again" He said as he smiled at me then saw Pete, he smiled at Peter held out his hand to Pete they shook hands. "Peter Mills it's been too long"

"Agreed" Peter smiled.

"Have you been taking care of my little girl" My dad said as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Always sir, she is the best thing that has ever happened and nows she is back" Peter said as I almost blushed as he put arms around my waist, he was right I was the best thing that happened to him he was the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never let him go, ever.

"Great to know, now why don't we throw the ball around while we wait for your brother he should be here soon" My dad suggested, as we all went into the background. He went back to the bbq, but me my brother and Peter Mills started throwing the ball around. My mom sat down in a chair beside my dad and watched us all.

**Hopefully I will update the next chapter soon! Maybe tomorrow if you all wonderful readers are lucky! Please continue to review, I love to hear what you all think about the story, like i said before it makes my day when you all review! So thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the follows and reviews! I wanted to update earlier but i got caught up in another story! Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

We all turned when the doorbell rang, I smiled my oldest brother was finally here. The only one of us that was married, but I hoped to change that whenever Peter decided to propose.

My mom stood up and went to the door. She smiled and hugged her oldest son and his wife, I didn't know the last time since they have saw each other unlike how long they have gone with out seeing me.

I saw my mom hug mine and my brothers only niece, it seemed like forever since I last saw her too. I think the last time was 2 years ago, but my brother sent me her picture every year.

I watched her hug my mom then her eyes found mine they widened.

"ASHLEY" She yelled as she ran towards me, then giving me a huge hug as I picked her up.

"Kate you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you" I said as she was still hugging me tight.

"Yeah, I missed you aunty" She said smiling, as I saw my brother and his wife walk over to us smiling.

"I missed you too" I replied as that made her smile bigger.

"Yeah she was always asking us when she was going to see you again" My brothers wife Laura said, as I put Kate down and hugged her. By now she was 6 months pregnant.

"Great to see you again Laura, how is it going with you?" I asked as I pointed at her stomach.

"Oh it's great, I feel huge but its great" She said as I smiled, as I looked over to my brother.

"Chris, long time no see" I said as my brother came over to hug me.

"Yeah no kidding" He said hugging me back, then he looked over at Peter. "Peter Mills, even longer since I last saw you good to see you and my sister together"

"Yeah long time and thanks" Peter said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I smiled I was so luck to have a guy like Peter.

"Okay, food is ready I suggest we go inside it is starting to get a little cold" My dad said as he brought the burgers inside.

We all took our seats at the table which there were just enouhg chairs for all the people, not including Kate who sat on her dad's lap. Everyone served there food onto their plate, my dad said grace like he did when I still lived at home. The we sstarted eating which is when the conversation started.

"So Ashley, how have you been since coming back?" Chris said as I smiled and looked over to Peter, he was the reason I was back and the reason I would be staying.

"I have been great, it is good to be back" I said smiling then taking a bite of my burger.

"It's is great to have you back, my baby sister, my only sister" Chris said as I rolled my eyes. "So is Peter the reason why you have been great since coming back"

I looked over at Peter and I couldn't help but smile. Chris was right he was basically the reason I was loving beening home again.

"Yes he is the reason I love being back, well that and seeing you and the rest of my family when ever I want" I smiled.

"Yes the only reason anyone saw you was if they were visiting you for a Seahawks game" Ben replied, everyone laughed, it was true.

"He's right, now speaking of the Seahawks I assume all of you saw the game I mean you are all my children so I expect you all did" My dad said as we all laughed and I looked over at Peter, none of them knew that I went to the game.

"Of course dad" Chris replied smiling and rolling his eyes. "Even your grandaughter watched the game, she has since she was just a baby"

"Yeah, I love it" Kate says as everyone smiles.

"Thats good to hear that I am not the only girl in our family that watchs it, high five" I said putting my hands up for Kate. "But there is something you guys should know about this game"

The all looked at me curiously.

"Well thanks to one of my buddies at Firehouse 51 I got to see today's game live, at solder field" I said smiled as all the looks on my brothers faces went shocked, my dad even seemed a bit suprised.

"Oh wow luck, who did you go with Peter?" Jonathan asked.

"Actually Casey the guy who had the tickets asked if Peter wanted to come but he said he wasn't a hard core fan yet, which I am almost done working on" I replied as I smiled at Peter.

"Well thats nice of you Pete, hopefully by next time she will have made you into the fan that she is" Chris replied, as I looked over at him I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh don't worry he will be" I said looked at Peter and reassuring my brother.

For the rest of the evening we talked mostly about me, then the subject changed to each of my brothers. We finished eating, we all decided that we should watch the seahawk game from earlier since no one had any interest in watching the Cowboys and Eagles.

My dad and brothers along with Peter, went into the kitchen to get some snacks, drinks etc, I was left in the living room with Laura, Kate, my mom. Laura sitting beside of me, I wanted to ask her something.

"So Kate did you and Chris find out what gender the baby is or do you want to be suprised?" I asked as she looked at me smiling, the back at Kate.

"We do know I don't know why we have yet to tell everyone, I guess Chris is just wanting everyone to be suprise but I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else" She said as I nodded, rolling my eyes my brother what a guy. "We're having a boy"

"Oh thats amazing, do you know how many kids you want to have or are you going to be done with this little one?" I asked her.

"Well he wants at least 2 boys so if that happens they I think we will be done" She said as I laughed my brother was funny he wasn't the one giving birth. "Are you and Peter going to get married one day?"

"Yes I am waiting for him to ask" I said I wanted him to ask me so bad I wanted to start my life with Peter soon.

"Yeah waiting is the problem I waited for a few months before Chris finally proposed" She said was we laughed. "Do you know how many kids we want?"

"Well I have an idea of how many I want but until we are actually married we weren't going to worry about that just yet" I said as I looked at Peter helping my dad and brothers, he was already a part of this family we just needed to make it offical. "Just between us I want between 4-6 kids"

"Really you are fine going through the pain all those times?" She asked knowing full well how much pain it was.

"Yeah I don't mind, I want a big family just like I am in right now" I said, 4 brothers and me I don't necessarily want only one girl but I want 4 boys.

"Yeah usually if you come from a big family it just seems natural to want a big family of your own, me I only have 2 siblings brothers, so it seems natural for me to only want 3 kids" She replied.

"Yeah I understand that, Pete comes from a small family I am hoping that since he has spent so much timw with my family that he will want a big family" I said really hopeful.

"I am sure that if that is what you want he will to, you two are sure a perfect couple not to mention you look really cute together" She mentioned I smiled, it was true people have been telling us that since before we started dating.

"Thanks he is the perfect guy for me" I said as the boys finally finished getting all the snacks together, Peter sat beside me putting a bowl and 2 glasses on the table in front of us. Chris sat down next to Laura as he picked up Kate who giggles he set her on his lap. He has also brought 2 glasses and a smaller cup for Kate.

It was a little different watching the game on TV and being there for one thing you go to see everything that happened and very clearly on the TV. But being at the game had a better feel to it, which I enjoyed a lot. All of us cheered when something good happened booed whn something bad happened as if we didn't know what was going to happen. The best thing about watching a game ovver again is knowing that your team is victorious in the end, in my opinion it makes the game that more enjoyable.

After we watched the game we decided that it was time for those of us that didn't live here to go home, putting Kate to sleep and having to get up early the next morning.

Peter and I said goodbye to everyone telling them that we hopefully would be seeing them soon. He drove me home, I didn't want him to leave me but we weren't married yet so I had to settle with him going back to his apartment.

"Goodnight Pete, see you tomorrow" I said as we were in front of my apartment, in Peters car.

"Good night Ashley I love you see you later" He said as I smiled, he leaned towards me I helped him by getting closer to him myself, we kissed he put his hands in my hair mine when around his neck. I couldn't wait till we were married and never had to say goodbye to each other, ever.

He let me walk myself to my door, I turned around and blew him a kiss he smiled and blew me on too.

When I got into my apartment, I looked at the clock it was 11 I needed to get up at 6 because I needed a shower. I cleaned up the litttle bit of mess Peter and I had left today then changed into my pj and when straight to bed.

My alarm went off at 6 in the morning I groaned I didn't want to get up but I needed to. I showered, dried my hair, got dresses then went to fix myself something to eat. In the middle of eating I got a call from Peter, I smiled.

"Hey good morning handsome"

"Thanks beautiful, so do you want me to pick you up so we can go into work together"

"Yeah I would love that, so are you here already?"

"How did you know?"

"I had a feeling, that and you knew I would not pass up an offer to go into work with you"

"We know each other so well"

"Yeah we do so, come up we have a little time before work if you want enjoy some time with your girlfriend?"

"I would love that see you in a few"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I quickly finished my breakfast, just as he rang the doorbell on my apartment. I ran to the door, opening it as fast as I could and throwing my arms around him as I saw him.

"I missed you" I said as he put his arms around me.

"I missed you too, so our time" He said as I smiled at him. I kissed him first, he kissed me back he walked us to the couch and them he gently put me and himself on the couch not letting go of me.

We kissed for minutes, I loved him so much I didn't want to stop I wanted him, to spend the day with him and only him.

**Did you all like the new chapter? Let me know what you though I love hearing feedback! I might update tomorrow but if not then the some time in the next few days! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I wanted to update earlier but my internet and laptop were acting up. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it! **

But we did have to stop, we had to go to work and depending on the type of day we would have we might or might not spend much time with each other.

When we got to work, everone seemed to be there. There were all in the common room except for the people from squad which included Severide. Who smiled at me as we walked past him.

When we got to the common room there was a spot on the couch so, Peter sat down then I sat on his lap. I saw Hermann rolls his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at Casey he also rolled his eyes I couldn't help it if I worked with the man I loved.

"Pace yourselves you two, you have got the whole day together" Hermann said as he turned his attention back to the TV, it was on espn highlighting sports from the weekend. Which gave me an idea.

"Okay hermann by the way have they shown the highlights from the Bears game" I said smirking, Peter laughed, Hermann just looked at which made me laugh.

"No and don't even start, I know you were right no need to rub it in" He said as I shook my head, not going to happen.

"Oh really if the Bears had won would you have rub it in my face" I said giving me a look, he gave up.

"Alright fine, just saw it and get it over with" He said, Peter looked at me smiling.

"I told you so all of you, in your face" I said in an almost teasing tone. "His name is Russell, last name Wilson"

I laugh, Peter smiled at me. Hermann rolled his eyes at me he knew what I was talking about.

"Really your going to say that" Herman said shaking his head.

"Yes and like Deion I will say it every he does something amazing which in case you didn't know happened ever week" I said pointing out just how much I loved my quarterback.

"OKay enough you, Ashley I have something for you" Casey said as I looked over at Casey, I was really curious. "We went to a game with you, your team won so I talked with Severide and we got you something well you and Pete"

"OKay what is it" I said, I just wanted him to tell me now.

"2 ticket one for you and one for Peter to the Seahawk game vs Bills in Toronto" He said I got a huge smile across my face. Bills were one of the teams that I liked watching play and would cheer for almost always cheer for execpt if they were playing the Seahawks.

"Casey thank you so much" I said getting up and hugging him.

"Hey I had some part in that also" I heard a voice, I turned to see Severide standing in the door way, I smiled.

"Oh don't worry I didn't forget about you Severide" I said as I walked over to him and hugged him also.

"It was my idea" Severide added, Casey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, liar don't listen to him I had the idea that you might want to go to another game and since Seattle was a little too far I picked the next closest place that they were playing at" Casey said, I smiled and let go of Severide and looked over at Peter.

"Thank you both, looks like this is the time to prove how much I have been influencing you into a Seahaks fan eh Peter" I said as I went over to the couch and looked down at Peter.

"Yeah your right" He said as he pulled me on top of me I giggled as he started tickling me.

"Pete you know how ticklish I am" I said amunst all the laugh.

"I know" He said as I tired to glare at him but him tickling me made it really hard for me to do so.

He finally stopped, I sat down at the table next to Casey, Peter gave me a look I just smiled. I was getting back at him for tickling by sitting away from him, not only that but sitting next to Casey.

Then the alarm when off, we were all called in it was a building fire.

I climbed into the back like always as Shay and Dawson climbed into the driver and passenger seats as we drove off behind squad and truck.  
We got there and the building was ingulfed in flames, we waited for them to bring any survivors down. Once they had all cleared the building there were a couple fatalties, 3 people whom Shay, Dawson and I treated for minor and major burns. But there was one guy that was in critical condition who we rushed to hospital.

We got him to the hospital alright they rushed him into surgery right away. Neither of us knew if he was going to make he was in pretty bad shape. The three of us signed some waiver papers and waited to see if by the time we left we would hear how the guy was doing.

Right before we were about to leave we heard the nurses mention something about the guy that had just be brought in by the paramedic didn't make it.

It was one of my first fatalities that we had brought to the hospital, there were other last week that died before we made it to the hospital.  
I had to accept that sometimes there was nothing we could to save someone, sometimes they were just too far gone. I had somehow told myself that no one no matter what injuries they had sustained could always recover it was just a matter of what they would look like after.  
But since I had taken the job at Firehouse 51 I learned that there were in deed people that we just could save, which made me angry and sad.

That is why I became a paramedic to save people, from whatever injuries they had. It made me upset when there was nothing I could do to save someone.

So the ride back to the Firehouse was a little quiet, I had on a sad face until I saw Peter waiting for me as we came back.

He would always make me feel better or make my day better by just being with me.

"Hey did he make it, they guy you took to the hospital?" He asked I shook my head, he frowned then hugged me. "I'm sorry I know how much you want to save everyone"

"Thanks Pete you always make me feel better" I said as I hugged him back tight, I didn't want to let go.

"No problem" He said as he let go of me and took my hand, we went to the common room.

The rest of the day there was nothing we were called to, I was thankful for that after the first one I honestly couldn't handle another call especially if he didn't make it either.

Now Peter and I were going to have dinner with his sister and his mom. It was the higlight of my day that and spend most of the day with Peter.

The dinner was at there restaurant, they closed early so they could use it to eat themselves. Peter told me he had spoken to his mother and sister, they were looking forward to seeing me again, not only that but seeing Peter and I together.

Both Peter and I went home to change and have a shower. He picked me up he had a nice shirt on, and seemed like his nicest pair jeans. He looked really handsome.

I had on a nice shirt, nice jeans nothing too fancy. Peter seemed to think I looked beautiful.

"Wow I am a lucky guy to have such a beautiful girlfriend" He said with a look in his eyes like he really meant it.

"Well thank you Peter, I am a luck girl to have such a handsome boyfriend" I said back to him, he smiled and kissed me.

We went in his car to the restaurant, his family seemed to be there already. The light was on and smelled the faint aroma of chicken cooking.  
As we walked in the door, Peter's sister Elise popped out from in the kitchen and cried out as she saw me and ran towards me. She hugged me tight like she hadn't seen me in years, which was exactly the amount of time it had been since I last saw her.

"Ashley, it is so great to see you it has been way too long" She said as she let go of me and continued to smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, even thought she wasn't my sister offically or yet, we both acted like sisters around each other.

"Yeah definitely, way too long" I agreed.

"Did I hear Ashley's voice" I heard Peter's mom say as she to imerged from the kitchen, she smiled as she saw me I was already like a daughter to her.

"Yes it's me, it is great to see you again" I said as she came over and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Yes and I agree with Elise way too long since I last saw you, you won't make we wait that long to see you again right?" She asked I nodded.

"Of course, never again" I replied as I hugged Peter's arm.

"Good now, Peter are you going to make this girl an offical part of this family already of what?" She suddenly said I couldn't help but laugh a little, I wanted to be in this family as much as she wanted me to be in it.

"Mom! not now" He said annoyed.

"Okay but when Peter?" She asked again.

"Soon don't worry about it" He said it reassured me but she didn't seemed to buy it.

"Alright now, dinners is just about ready why don't you all go sit at the table while I finish" She said motioning to the table that was set for 4.  
I sat down and slid over, Peter sat down beside me, Elise sat across from me as I waited for their mom to come with the food.

"So how have you too been since getting back together?" Elise asked, I looked over at Peter me smiled.

"We have been great awesome picked up right where we left off, right Pete?" I asked him he nodded.

"Yep, right where we left off" He said repeating what I had just said.

I didn't know if that had something to do with the fact that he had planned to propose the night I told him about me going to Seattle. I wanted nothing more than to marry him, the sooner the better.

"Okay here you go" Mrs. Mills said as she set a plate of chicken and salad on the table. "I know how much you love chicken Ashley so I made sure I cooked if for today"

I smiled. "Thank you so much it still is my favourite food" I replied, I looked at the plate of chicken as she sat down. "You mind if I say grace?"

"No of course not please" Mrs. Mills said as we all joined hands, I thanked God for the food and then we dug in. I made sure to take only what I knew I was going to eat.

"So Ashley you been up to anything exciting since you got back?" Mrs. Mills asked as we all started to eat.

"Well nothing that exciting unless you count the fact that I have been spending almost all my time with Peter since I got back" I said as I looked over at Peter he was smiling. We spent so much time together because neither of us could spend any time apart. Especially since we had spent 2 years not being able to see each other so ever moment we had together was so precious.

We finished eating, we mostly talked about Peter and I, but whenever either of us felt uncomfortable we would ask a question to either Elise of Mrs. Mills it worked some of the time.

When it got to be around 10, Peter and I decided that we should be going considering how early our shifts were. I thanks Peter's mom for the wonderful food and that I hoped to see both her and Elise some time soon.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I had some writers block it was somewhat of a filler chapter I have a plan for hopefully the next chapter that I think you will all love, so stay tuned I will try to have it up sooner that last time. So read review I enjoy hearing feed back! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay here is the part of the story I had been waiting to write about, now was the right time to put it in so here it is I hope you all enjoy reading it! Again I don't own Chicago Fire I wish I did but I don't! Any way enjoy!**

Peter drove me home, we walked me up to my apartment. He kissed me goodnight, it was a long goodnight, which I enjoyed. I went inside and I saw him get back into his car, I watched him leave.

I felt like tonight he was distant of something, like there was something else on his mind. I hoped it was nothing I should be worrying about.  
I went to sleep, trying to tell myself that I had nothing to worry Peter was just trying to have me all to himself which I had to admit I wanted that too but I did enjoy spending time with Shay, Dawson, Casey, Severide and even Hermann.

The next few days everything seemed normal, I was with Peter almost all day except for the calls where it was just the ambulance but when we got back Peter would be waiting for me.

The more time I spend with him the more I wanted him to ask me to marry him, the more time we spent together I wished we were married living in a house together, with kids running around.

Now it was friday and a normal job this would be the last day of their work we but not if you were a firefighter or in my case a paramedic working at a firehouse. Sometimes Peter and I would take a shift off on friday or saturday but today was not one of those days.

It was 1 on friday, Peter and I were sitting on the couch, Casey was on the couch beside us. Mouch occupied his usual seat on the couch, Hermann was sitting at the table with Shay and Dawson.

It had been a slow day there had only been one call today, which all of us were called to and that was like 3 hours ago.

We were watching some show that Mouch had chosen, I wasn't really watching it and neither was Peter. We were holding hands, I had my head on his shoulder.

Then there was a call, Ambulance 61.

I jumped up, Peter blew me a kiss, as Shay, Dawson and I ran to the ambulance. The call said it there were gun shots fired, we were called to see if anyone was hurt.

We went to the scene, there was a guy that has sustained a gun shot injury, but luckily for him he had been hit in the arm and it had gone through not hitting any bone or major arteries.

So I wrapped up his injury making sure he didn't have any others and drove him to the hospital to get further checked out.

On the way back to the Firehouse, we started talking Shay was in the drivers seat and Dawson was in the passenger seat, I was in the back not buckled in just sitting one of the gurneys.

"So how are you and Mills doing?" Dawson asked me, she looked back at me I was smiling thinking about how Pete would be waiting for me when we got back to the firehouse.

"Good, we went to a get together with my family on Sunday night and we had dinner with his mom and sister on Monday, I really missed my family and I hadn't seen his family in 2 years" I replied.

"So since you knew him before you were dating being introduced to the family wasn't something that was nerve racking for either of you?" Shay asked, I smiled I hadn't really thought about that.

"Yeah, it was pretty chilled his sister and I got along great, same with him and my brothers" I said thinking back to the first time we both met with each others family after we had started going out. "But being my brother even the younger ones were protective of me even though they have basically known Peter there whole life"

"That's just how brothers are right, I remember when I brought a boy home to meet my family my brother well and my dad of course were the hardest on him" Dawson said laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too.

But then I remembered that when Peter and I started dating his father had already died, it made me sad to think about it. My dad would have been really hard on Peter even thought he had known him his whole life but since Pete didn't have a dad of his own. My dad acted as a dad to Pete which worked out in the end since Pete and I will get married one day and my dad will be his father in law.

"So Ashley when are you and Peter going to get married?" Shay asked me, my face went from sad to smiling.

"I don't know I really want him to pop the question really soon considering if I hadn't left we would already be married by now" I said thinking about what life would be like. "But then again maybe his going to ask me and me leaving was a way of telling us we were ready yet"

"Maybe but it seems like you are both ready now" Dawson replied I nodded, I really wanted to think now was a good time.

Next thing I knew everything around me went black.

_Peter POV_  
Ashley still wasn't back yet, but they had to go to the site then the hosptial sign some papers then come back so I wasn't worried yet.

Chief called everyone into the common room there was obviously something he had to say. Everyone was there, everyone from squad and truck everyone except Ashley, Shay and Dawson.

"Okay a couple of minutes ago there was an accident, and accident involving our ambulance" Chief began to say, my mouth dropped I was worried now right away I thought the worst Chief hadn't said anything yet but I tried to prepare myself for it. "One of them sustained major injuries, the other 2 are just brusied and scraped up Peter I am sorry to say Ashley is the one that had to be rushed to the hospital and into surgery"

It felt like my heart had broken in two, major injuries, surgery I had just got her back I was not ready to lose her again not like this. I didn't know what to do, I felt like I couldn't move I was shocked and heart broken. I just hoped and prayed for the best.

"Don't worry Pete, she's a fighter she will pull throught this" Casey said coming up to me trying to reassure me, it was not working.

Everyone got in the firetrucks and raced down to the hosptial Chief had told us she had been raced to. He also told me and assure me that her family had been contacted, her dad was coming with her mom and 2 youngest brother but the other 2 were still at work and they hadn't reached them yet.

I ran into the hospital, Shay and Dawson were sitting in the chairs the got up as soon as we came in. I tried to find someone who could tell me where she was if she was okay, I couldn't find out I tried to go somewhere I wasn't authorized but I tried anyway. Casey pulled me back I just started crying, I wasn't one to cry but the woman I loved was in surgery and might not make it, I would say if there was any acception to be made now was the time.

I contiuning to cry, everyone else tried to do everything they could to help but nothing was going to work the only thing that was going to make me feel better was seeing her okay, talking to me and no severe injuried sustained.

We sat there for what felt like hours except they were minutes when the surgeon came out, talked to the chief and I.

There was a car accident, a car slammed into the side on the ambulance near where Ashley was sitting she was thrown against the inside on the ambulance knocked uncoucious. When they got to her she had weak vital signs and internal bleeding. So they rushed her into surgery and got the bleeding under control and stopped, checked for brain injuries there were none but she did have an concussion.

They had brought her back to a room, where she was sleeping but had woken up and been asking for me, they told me she was weak but stable. They were going to take me into see her and everyone else on by one except for when her family came then all of them could come in and see her.

The took me to a room, I opened the door saw her laying on a bed she turned to see who was coming in smiled when she saw me. I smiled back holding back tears, I almost lost her, I rushed to her now it seemed she was holding back tears.

_Ashley POV_

I was almost crying when Peter came into my room, I had woken up apparently from major surgery from an accident.

He put his hand on my face, lovingly now I couldn't help from crying as the tears streamed down my face he smiled and tried his best to wipe them away. He pulled up a chair beside my bed.

"I thought I had almost lost you" He replied, as he had his hand on my tears soaked cheek.

"I would never leave you Peter, you know I am a fighter I love you too much to let you go" I replied as I cried the sentence out.

"I know and I love you too much to see you go" Peter replied." Your family is on there way, chief called them himself but since your 2 oldest brother were at work he left them a message they should be here as soon as they can"

"Thank you Peter and make sure you say thank you to bolden for me okay?" I replied me smiled.

"You can tell him yourself once he come in, they sent me in first since you asked for me and your family isn't here yet" He said.

"Okay I will" I said as a nurse came in and told us that my parent and 2 brothers were on there way to see me, I thanked her. "Well I really hope that when my mom, dad and brothers come in I don't start crying immediately"

"Don't worry it is perfectly understandable considering, do you want me to stay?" He asked I nodded his head.

"Yes please I want you to stay while everyone comes in" I asked him, he nodded his head.

The door opened, my mom, dad, 2 brothers walked in and as soon as my mom say me she burst into tears which made me start crying.

"Honey" She said rushing to my bed side.

"Mom" I replied as she held my hand.

"Hows my girl doing?" My dad asked I smiled.

"I am good considering what happened" I said. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes, Pete" My dad replied as he turned his attention to Peter, they shook hands. "Thank you for being here for her and having chief call us"  
"No problem she means as much to me as she does to you" Peter replied as I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey sis how you feeling?" Jonathan asked as he and Noah approached the bed.

"I have a really big head ache and I am a little sore" I replied he seemed to be fighting back tears just like Noah. "I am okay otherwise and don't be afraid to cry no one will think less of you if you do"

He smiled.

They stayed with me as everyone of the residents came to see me. A little while later my other brothers came and said they were sorry they didn't come sooner. Chris brought his wife and daughter who was sad that something happened to me but I didn't think my brother told her the full extent of what had happened.

A couple hours later my family left and it was just me and Peter left in the room. It was really comforting to have Peter here with me, I hated that he had to go through the thought of loosing me I would not like to go through almost losing him.

Just as my family was all leaving Casey and Severide came in the room.

"Hey so we talked to the doctor and said you would be in the hospital 2 weeks to recover maybe less depends how you are healing" Casey said as I frowned I really didn't like hosptials now I would have to spend 2 weeks here. "That means that you will miss the game that we got you tickets for so we have decided that we are going to go in your place and have a sign for you that we are going to hold up during the game"

"Along the line our friend is a huge seahawk fan but couldn't make it today so we are her in her place Go Hawks" Severide said I laughed oh these guys were awesome.

"Guys that is amazing thank you" I replied.

"No problem now lets give you some alone time see you later" Casey said as rolled my eyes and waved goodbye to him and Severide.

"Do you think that they would let you stay over if I asked if you could?" I asked Peter, he chuckled.

"Yeah I don't think so but I wish we could" Peter said sitting down in the chair beside my bed. "Ashley I have to ask you something, considering the circumstances that have occured recently, I have got to thinking that ever single day we have is a blessing and not to waste it especially with the people you care most about"

I was a little confused as to what Peter was trying say.

"Anyway I know this is not the place you wanted or me for that matter but I can't wait that and it will be memorable even though it might not be the good kind" He continued, I was really confused until he got off the chair and down on one knee. He wasn't oh he was finally I have been waiting so long for him to ask me. Tears started running down my cheek once again and he hadn't even asked me yet. "Ashley will you do me the incredibly pleasure of marrying me?"

He pulled out the ring it was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. I was crying so much I almost couldn't answer, but I did finally.  
"Yes Peter you have made me the happiest girl in the world" I replied as he kissed me then hugged me before putting the ring on my finger. It really was beautiful.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it! Please continue to read and review! Thank you all for your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I am back it has been a little while since I last updated but I was getting a little bit of writers block luckily it went away so here is the latest chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews I really love reading feed back all the reviews really made my day when I read them so thank you all. Anyway I hope you enjoy my newest chapter it is a little slow moving at first but I have a plan for the coming chapters so stay tuned!**

Peter stayed with me till it visiting hours were over, we talked about getting married, the wedding and telling our families. I told him I wanted us to be together when we told him mom and sister, since I was in the hospital for a week or so we would have to wait to tell them.

But since my family would be coming to visit me everyday to see how I was doing, I suggested that we make sure all of my family comes tomorrow at the same time so we aren't repeating it every time another one comes in the room.

I was not only the luckiest girl in the world but also the happiest. I was marrying the guy I have been in love with since I was 18 years old maybe even before that. I could finally say it I am going to be marrying Peter Mills, oh I was so excited but since my recent injuries if I got too excited my head started to hurt so I would save the full realization for when I got home.

I was now alone in my hospital bed, no fiance, no family just me. I was really bored, bored out of my mind I think I would have to ask Peter to get me something to do a book, my laptop or something to pass the time when no one was here with me.

I looked at the clock in my room, it was 9 I groaned. I would either try and occupy myself some way or go to bed now. It was way too early to go to bed so think of something to occupy my mind was my only option.

But what could I do, count ceiling tiles, count sheep nope only if I wanted to go to sleep which was starting to sound good right about now. No, I could come up with something to pass the time till it was a later.

Finally I gave up, having come up with nothing to help me pass the time I closed my eyes. To my suprise I fell asleep right away apparently I was quite tired.

When I woke up the next morning I looked at the clock I let out a groan, it was 7. Now that I didn't need to get up so early because of what happened, I should be sleeping in but my body was used to me getting up for a shift and by the time it was used to my recovering time it would be time to back to work.

About half an hour later a nurse came into my room, checking to see if everything was okay. She informed me that visiting hours were between 9 am and 8 pm. She had the things that were in my pants pocket when the accident had happened on the desk next to me.

I grabbed my phone, since we were in a hospital and phones weren't supposed to be used I texted Peter. When I opened my phone I saw a lot of messages from friends and family those that hadn't come to see me to check and see if I was alright.

I took a moment to answer everyones texted which took sometime but it wasn't like I any else to do. When I finished texted them all back, I texted Peter to ask him when he was come and if he could get something from my apartment, books or my laptop preferably both.

About 10 minutes later he replied, he said he was coming around 9 and he would be happy to get something from my apartment he also asked if there was a specific book or series

I replied how about Harry potter thank u again Pete please come as soon as u can I miss u

I had to admit Harry Potter was a great book series and there was no such thing as anyone that was too old for Harry Potter. My dad had proved that, not only him but me and even my grandparents. I loved the movies but there was something about the books that I loved more.

He replied no problem and I miss you too see u soon

Oh Peter Mills I love you so much, the man of my dream then I remembered what had happened last night. I got a huge smile on my face as I looked down at the ring on my finger, I probably should have taken it off to sleep but I just didn't want to take it off.

I hoped Peter got here first and not my parents, not that I didn't want to see my parents first it was just that I felt better when he was here with me especially with this ring on my finger. If my parents saw it before I told them they would not like it at all. Another reason for Peter to get here first.

I decided that I would play one of the many games I had on my Iphone while I waited for Peter to come. As I played I got some replys from the people I had texting telling then I was okay, most of them were releaved that I was okay and to see them as soon as I was out of the hospital. Unfortunately most of my friends lived in Seattle and going to see them would be a little bit of trouble.

Before I knew it, it was 9 I looked over to the door no one come in but I knew that Peter would be here soon and if not him at the moment then my parents and my brother after all it was the weekend. The I quickly realized something tomorrow was gameday but I was in the hospital and I would be the game. I highly doubted that a hospital tv had the Seahawk game on it good thing I had programed it to record ahead of time.

Just then the doors to my hospital room opened, I looked and hoped it was Peter. To my delight it was Pete my face immediately lit up as soon as it was really him. He had a bag in his hand, he put it down beside my bed them sat down on the chair he had sat on last then leaned in and kissed me.

He was thinking a quick kiss but I had other plans, I pulled him closer to me, still kissing him he quickly got the message and kissed me back. Once we let go there were smiles on both of our faces.

"So hows my girl?" He asked.

"I am great now that you are here" I said smiling wider.

"I see, oh I got the things you wanted from your apartment, books, laptop" He said as he put the bag on his legs, showing me the things in the bag one by one. To my suprise and happiness he had brought all 7 harry potter books, thank you Peter.

"Thank you Peter for getting all this" I said as I looked at the bag and grabbed the first book from the bag and put it on the desk that was beside me, so that when I was all alone which was by the looks of it was going to be 8 tonight.

"No problem anything for you" He said as I blushed a little bit. "So you still love Harry Potter huh?"

"Yeah I never stopped liking it, you remember when we would read the books when we were younger" I asked him he nodded I couldn't help but laugh it was some of the best days. "And remember seeing all the movies together luckily the last one came out before I left"

"Oh yeah I remember and I also remember you gushing over a certain blonde" He said as I blushed, I didn't know if he remember my love of Draco Malfoy. He was my favourite character in the books as specially the movies, Tom Felton the guy who was playing Draco was quite handsome from the 3 or 4 book and on. I had a huge crush on him since I saw him in the 3 movie even when I started dating Peter. But he wasn't jealous I mean when would I ever meet him that and he had a girlfriend and I had Peter.

"Oh you remember that?" I said grinning, I never really grew out of my crush on Tom Felton he just got even more attractive with time. But the more time I spent with Peter the more he meant nothing to me.

"Yes I do, but now you are all mine forever" He said motioning to the ring, I smiled he was right.

"Yes I am and no one not even Tom Felton can take me away from you, I love you Pete" I said kissing him quick.

"I know now when your parent come because we both know they will along with your brother well 2 of them, do you want to tell them or wait till the other 2 brothers come?" He asked.

"I think we should wait repeating it might get a little repetitive even if I want to say it over and over again" I said as he couldn't smile. He knew that I meant I love him and would love to tell every person that came in the room but my head might start hurting again and it was the last thing both of us wanted.

"Okay so all we have to do is wai-" Peter was interrupted my the door to my hospital room opening again and in walked in my mom, dad, and all my brother including my oldest brothers wife and little girl.

"Aunty Ashley" I heard Kate say as she ran towards me. "Are you otay?"

"I am now" I replied as I helped me get on the side of my bed as the rest of my family gathered around my bed. "Hey everyone it is great to see you all here, are you guys going to stay the whole day?"

"Maybe honey, we might go get something to eat for lunch then come back" My mom replied, I could tell she wanted to stay the whole day, take care of me and you know be my mom because that was what she did when one of her kids was sick or injured she took care of them.

"Thats great" I replied as I looked over at Peter he nodded, now was a good time to tell them all. "Okay everyone something happened last night and I was waiting till you all came here today to tell you all when you were together"

I could see the confused looks on my brothers, Kate and my dads face but my mom and sister in law seemed to know what I was about to say. My mom covered her mouth with her hands, she was waiting till I said the words.

"Anyway after everyone had left last night it was just Peter and I, he asked me one of the most important question of our lives and I said yes" I said as I held out my hand with the ring on it, my sister in law squealed my mom started to cry and my dad and brother cheered.

"Oh honey congratulations both of you" She said as she hugged me then Peter.

"Thanks mom" I said smiled, now I was almost crying and it had happened last night.

"My baby girl is all grown up" My dad looked at me and Peter.

"Yes I am but the day is far away you have a while before it actually happens" I replied as he hugged me and shook Peters hand.

"Welcome to the family Pete even though you are apart of this family already now it's offical" My dad replied.

"Thank you sir it is a honor to be apart of you family and to have Ashley in my life forever now" Peter said as blushed.

"Congrats sis, Peter" Chris said.

"Thanks bro"

"Yeah what he said" Jonathan said.

"Thanks"

"So what happened" Kate asked.

"Well me and Peter here are going to be getting married in the some time near future" I clarified for her. "Then you will have some cousins in the distant future"

"Oh yay" She said cheering.

I looked at Peter he was just smiled, my dad didn't look like he need to hear that last part. But it was in the future for Peter and I just how soon after we were married that we were going to think about having kids or would we just have kids right away, who knew.

**Thank you all for reading this story and review too, I really love hearing what people think I know I am repeating my self a lot but I really do! Anyway the next chapter I hope will be up soon hopefully I will not get writers block again and will not let you all wait so long! Till the next chapter bye and thank you! Just incase anyone is wondering I took what happened to ambulance 61 during the actually show and not my story and worked it in except my character was there and was the one injured most.**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day consisted of my mom and dad smothering me with care which I didn't mind. They all left to go for lunch with Pete so I was left alone for an hour, but then Peter came after and my parents when home with my 2 brothers. My other brothers and Chris' wife and Kate also left till around after supper which was the same time my parent and 2 other brothers came back.

On Sunday Peter was the only one that visited, he told me that once I got out of the hospital that he would watch the game with me, that was happening right now.

The rest of the week was just the same as saturday, Peter came to visit me as soon as visiting hours started then a little my parent would come. My 2 youngest brothers didn't visit in the morning during the week becasue they had school but my other brothers came after my parents.

Peter mostly spend the entire day with me for the whole week, he had taken the week off so he could be with me. I thought it was so sweet of him, we would soon be spending the rest of our lives with each, he seemed eager to start our life together which I had to admit I felt the same exact way.

The nurse who checked on me everyday said on friday that I was probably going to be able to go home on Sunday or Monday. I was really excited as much as being in the hospital was fun, having my family and Peter with me I really needed to get out of the hospital. I never understood why people didn't like being at hospitals for long periods of time till I was here for a long time.

Casey and Severide stopped by the hosptial on friday on there way to the airport for the game on sunday. They showed me the sign that they had made for me that they would be holding up at the the game, I loved it. Peter and I said goodbye to them as they left, again it was just me and Peter which I enjoyed a lot.

Finally on Sunday evening I was discharged, I was very thankful because if I have stayed in that hospital one more day I think I would have gone mad. Peter was with me when I got discharged so he was the one that drove me home. It was 7 in the evening and instead of watching the games I missed Peter suggested that I go to sleep and rest so that in the morning I will be fully rested and can watch the games with him.

I decided that even though I wanted to stay up and spend some more time with Peter he was right, I was overjoyed to get to sleep on my bed again.

The doctor said I was on bed rest for another week and a half so I could fully recover, I was okay with that.

Monday morning at about 10 when I woke up, I had recieved a text from both Casey and Peter. I though reading Peters first was best.  
He said He just wondering if you are up, I am picking up something for you from the store and will be over to your house as soon as I can  
He really was the best guy in the world, and this was before we were married imagine what he would be like when we get married.

I replied I am up and I cannot wait to see you

Then I looked at Casey's message.

Hey were back, the sign we brought was apparently seen on TV that and we got 2 signed balls from Russell Wilson I will tell you the story later tonight when I visit.

Oh Casey I can't wait to here the story I replied

2 signed ball from Russell Wilson I definitely could not wait to hear how that happened and see the game. I would have to wait from Peter till I saw either game from when I was in the hospital.

**I am going to be at camp this coming week so I will no be updating till next week. But i will update as soon as I get back I promise**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story after I came back from camp on saturday. Also I am sorry that I left you all with such a short chapter before I left I finished updating a minute before I left for camp. Thank you for the reviews from this story I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I had some writer block when I came home from camp but here it is so enjoy!**

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Peter, I immediately felt happiness. He was back and he would never leave. He was mine forever and ever and I couldn't wait.

He had come in with a couple bags, they looked like gorcery bags so maybe he was going to make me breakfast, best fiancee ever.

"Hey are you going to make me breakfast?" I asked looking at him, he turned to me smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I am just because and I know how much you love my cooking" He said chuckling, I could help but laugh a little, I did enjoy his cooking.

"I love it when you cook me something and now especially since I know 100% that you will be cooking for me for the rest of my life" I said smiling widely, he looked at me smiling.

"Yeah and I looked forward to making you whatever you want whenever you want it" He commented.

Wow he is the perfect guy no question about it, anything I want anytime. Just marry me now please!

"Really well then I really looking forward to those days" I replied, as he started making me breakfast.

He was making me my favourite breakfast, bacon, pancakes and sausages. So good, especially when he made it for me.

When he was done making breakfast for me, he served it to me on the couch where I had made my home since I had come home from the hospital. As I ate his amazing food, he watched me which with any other guy I would find it weird but with him I didn't mind.

After I had finished my breakfast it was game time. I was now going to catch up on the 2 games I missed while I was in the hosptial, I hadn't heard what had happened which was good.

I streched out on the couch Peter was beside me, letting me put my legs on him. I was ready for around 6 hours of my Seahawks kicking so major butt.

I was right well I seemed to have underestimated them somewhat the kicked the Cardinals butts so hard. It was awesome but by the end of it I felt bad for the Cardinals becasue this was a professional game with professionals and they got whooped 58-0! The defence had 8 takeaways and a few TD, such an awesome game.

Next was Bills in Toronto the game Casey and Severide had gone to in the place of Peter and I. It started off absolutely awesome with Russell Wilson getting 3 rushing TD and a passing TD in the first half of the game which had never been done before, ever. The game was again really awesome to watch, I think I may have seen Casey and Severide anyway the Bills ended up scoing some points which was more than the Cardinals did. The end score was 50-17, back to back game with 50 point which hadn't apparently been done since the 50's.

I think Peter had been offically turned into a crazed football fan like me, he was cheering and jumping up, everything I would usually do but since my accident I had to take it easy.

"Wow your Seahawks are amazing" Peter replied after we had turned the TV off, I smiled.

"Yes they are I have to admit I wanted them to win but I didn't quite expect 58-0 or scoring another 50 points in the next game they are unstoppable, I am really looking forward to the 49er game in Seattle on Sunday night" I said suddenly getting really excited not only was this game to see if they would make the playoffs but they could win the division if they won both games and 9ers lost both remaining games.  
"I totally agree with you should we invite everyone from FIrehouse 51 to watch the game with us?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah why not so I can see the look on their faces when my hawks whoop the niners" I said getting really excited and looking at Peter's face he had a big smile on it. "Oh and Casey texted me right after you texted he said that he is coming over tonight and has two signed balls from Russell Wilson, but he didn't tell me how"

"Really well I am looking forward to how he managed that" Peter replied as I nodded my head. I looked at my clock it was around 5, Peter would be making us supper any time now. Casey didn't say when tonight so I guess maybe after supper he would be coming over.

"So what's for supper?" I asked smiling widely at Peter who just shook his head and smiled.

"Your favourite" He replied, yes thank you oh maybe I should be sick more often so that Pete can make me anything I want more often but then again when we get married it will be happening all the time.

"Thanks Peter you are the best and I love you" I said as I moved closer to him smiling.

"No problem" He said finishing what both of us wanted to do, he kissed me long and soft.

After supper had finished Peter sat down beside me again, I turned on the tv to find something to watch. About 10 minutes after I had found something someone knocked on the door, I looked at Peter he got up it was most likely Casey.

Peter opened the door and sure enough it was Casey holding two footballs and the sign they had taken with them to Toronto for the Seahawk game, all of a sudden I got really excited to hear what he was going to say.

"Hey Casey" I said smiling as he came in sat down on the couch, Peter closed the door and sat down beside me. "So I have been looking forward to hearing the story all day so how did you get those?"

"I knew you would be, you watched the game right?" Casey asked as I nodded my head I just wanted him to tell the story, I couldn't wait. "So we were right by the one endzone, closest we could be to the field we had our sign up, and when Russell Wilson scored 2 TD in our end he saw the sign and gave us one ball each time"

"Wow he really is a great guy I wish I could have been there" I said a little sad that I didn't get to see of talk to Russell.

"Oh he is, he's also my new fave QB but after the game we caught him as he was going back to the bus and asked if he would sign the ball for our friend who really wanted to come but she couldn't" Casey explained I couldn't believe they talked to Russell, I am quite jealous. "He said anything for a 12 especially since she could be here, tell her get well soon for me"

"Wow I don't think I could love a quaterback as much as I love Russell Wilson, and considering I loved him before this happened and I didn't think I could love him more" I said I felt like I was rambling. "But considering this, well wow Russell he is my favourite QB maybe ever"

Casey handed me the two balls, there was two different messages on both balls. The first one said, Dear Ashley get well soon hope to see you at a game soon good luck on your engagement Russell Wilson. I looked at Casey who smiled I guess he had told Russell about how I had been recently engaged. Then I looked at the other on, Dear Ashley and Peter hope to see you two at a game soon you have some great friends good luck to both of you Russell Wilson.

"Thank you so much Casey this is really incredible" I said as I took in what I had just received from Casey thanks to Russell Wilson.  
Then I looked at the sign that they had brought to the game, my face dropped as I saw that not only had Russell Wilson signed it but there was a lot more signatures on it. From what I could see there was also Sherman, Tate, Baldwin, Ryan, Clemons, Irvin, Thomas, Chancellor, Robinson, Trufant, Mebane, Moffitt, Wagner, Okung and Unger. I couldn't believe all of them signed the sign, it also said get well from all the seahawks.

"Casey this is amazing wow what else can I say" I said as I pointed it out to Peter his eyes widened seemed like he couldn't believe it either.  
We admired the two balls and sign for another hour then Casey left with my saying thank you a couple hundred more times.

Peter decided to stay with me this week just incase something happened to me. So he helped me to my bed a couple hours later after we finished watching a couple movies. I kissed him goodnight as he helped me to bed.

I slept great that night, I couldn't wait till Sunday night. Peter had texted the rest of the people from Firehouse 51 to invited them to watch the sunday night game at my house.

Thank you all for reading and please review. I have bad news I am going to camp tomorrow for 3 weeks so I will not be updating for any of that time but if you are luck I may update this story tomorrow before I left but I can't promise I will but I will try! Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


End file.
